1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bridge for guitars, which is mounted on a guitar body and to which one end of guitar strings are fixed and, more particularly, to a bridge for guitars wherein a saddle-mounting region is constructed to be thicker than the other regions, thereby extending a sounding width and a sounding time of the guitar body, and generating a superior guitar sound. In addition, where it becomes difficult for a player to press the guitar strings with his/her fingers because the interval between the guitar strings and a neck is widened as a result of using the guitar for a long time, the interval between the guitar strings and the neck can be narrowed simply by shaving the region on which the saddle is mounted. Moreover, the bridge can be formed in three dimensions, thus improving the external appearance of the guitar. Further, the guitar sound will resonant better because the adherence of the guitar strings to the saddle is strengthened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, with regard to a guitar as shown in FIG. 1, one end of each of the guitar strings 3 is fixed to a guitar bridge 2 mounted on a guitar body 1, and the other end of each of the guitar strings 3 is adjustably mounted to a tuning device 4a of a guitar head 4.
As shown in FIG. 2, the guitar bridge 2 is attached to a sounding board 1a of the guitar body 1, to which a saddle 5 is mounted, and the guitar strings 3 are seated on the saddle 5. The ends of the guitar strings 3 are inserted into respective pin holes on the bridge 2, and then fixed by respective bridge pins 6.
However, the conventional bridge 2 as illustrated in FIG. 2 has demonstrated the following problems because the whole top face thereof is flat.
First, since the entire region of the guitar bridge 2 has to be thick, the sounding board 1a of the guitar body 1 has a weak flexibility, for which the sounding width and the sounding time of the guitar body 1 is shortened, and thus, the sound resonance in the guitar body 1 is degraded. Where the guitar has been used for a long time, the neck 7 and the sounding board 1a have been deformed because the timber of which the guitar is made has become too dry. Due to this deformation, the interval between the guitar strings 3 and the neck 7 is widened, thereby making it inconvenient for the player to press the guitar strings 3 with his/her fingers while playing the guitar. In this case, the top face of the bridge 2 has to be cut entirely or otherwise the bridge 2 has to be replaced with a new one, requiring a troublesome operation.
In addition, since the top face of the conventional bridge 2 is designed in two dimensions, it does not carry an agreeable external appearance.
Further, in a case of using the conventional bridge 2, since the portion on which the saddle 5 is installed is identical in height to the portion on which the bridge pins 6 are installed, as shown in FIG. 2, the angle of the guitar strings 3 when the guitar strings 3 are bent at the saddle 5 is not sufficient. Thus, since the strings 3 are not closely adhered to the saddle 5, the sounding width and the sounding time are shortened, whereby a poor quality of sound is generated from the guitar.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a bridge for guitars, with which a vibration of the sounding board of the guitar body is not impeded and simultaneously the guitar sound is improved by enlarging the close adherence of the strings to the saddle, the bridge can be easily lowered in height where the bridge needs to be lowered because the interval between the guitar strings and the external face of the neck has been widened, resulting from use of the guitar for a long time, which will cause a trouble in playing the guitar, and the external appearance of the guitar can be visually improved because the guitar bridge is formed in three dimensions.
In a bridge for guitars according to the present invention to accomplish the above object, the saddle-mounting region on which the saddle is mounted is higher in height than the other portions around the saddle-mounting region.